El mejor besador
by Miss GRavedad
Summary: Logan tiene problemas y necesita la ayuda de quien dicen, es el mejor besando. Al final todo resultó en desastre, como siempre. Intento de Slash, muy leve. no se dejen llevar por las primeras lineas; sorpresa al final.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon.**

**Por favor no se dejen llevar por las primeras líneas, les prometo una sorpresa para el final. ¡Diviértanse! **

**Advertencia; intento de slash.**

—¿En verdad necesitas comprar tantos zapatos Carlitos?

Tenían alrededor de cuatro horas cargando cajas por toda la ciudad de los Ángeles y su vista estaba cubierta casi por completo debido a la torre de cajas que cargaba. Kendall se había compadecido de Carlos cuando este invitó a James y el chico de la cara bonita se negó rotundamente argumentando que tenía planes con Logan. Si mal no recordaba, los ojos del cerebrito brillaron en cuanto el rubio aceptó acompañar a Carlos, pero por más que preguntó no pudo sacarle una sola palabra al par. Fue entonces que se propuso persuadirlos para saber lo que estaban tramando.

¡Oh si! Vaya que sería persuasivo.

Pero primero lo primero; escuchó un sonoro grito justo cuando la puerta principal de El Plamwoods cerró y enseguida un montón de cajas caer en seco. Dejó su torre de cajas en el sillón del lobby porque no tardó mucho en descubrir que Carlos había sido empujado por la espalda al caerle la puerta encima y todas sus compras quedaron esparcidas por el lugar.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate!

—¡Te dije que debía traer mi casco!

Kendall rió internamente al ver la imagen de Carlos en el piso y con ese gesto de molestia y angustia al ver todos esos zapatos nuevos esparcidos en la entrada del edifico. Le dio una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—No te enojes. Mira, levantemos todo esto, llevémoslo al 2J y regresemos a la fuente para comprar una malteada. Yo invito.

Observó ese característico brillo en los ojos de Carlos cuando algo lo ilusiona y supo que diría algo si no fuera porque dirigió su vista al lugar al que Kendall le daba la espalda. Comenzó a apuntar con prisa.

—¡Ahí viene Jo!

El humor de Kendall cambió; desde hace unas horas que deseaba ver a su hermosa novia y darle un romántico beso, cosa que en este momento agradecería con el alma antes de seguir consintiendo a Carlos durante unas horas más para que lograra olvidar el incidente con los zapatos.

Se giró de inmediato pero la imagen de la chica rubia con cara de asombro y horror que se dirigía hacia ellos lo dejó sin palabras. Ella caminaba muy aprisa, así que sólo bastó un par de segundos para que pasara de los elevadores a la entrada de Palmwoods. Frenó justo antes de chocar con Kendall tratando de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Es que… yo… —la chica tartamudeo y Kendall comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Por favor, tranquilízate. —La tomó de los hombros para tratar de calmarla y momentáneamente pareció resultar—. Ahora, respira hondo y dime lo que está pasando.

—Verás… yo… intenté ayudar a Logan y a James, tú sabes, siempre tienen esos planes tan extraños y al ver que estaban en apuros de verdad quise ponerme en los zapatos de Logan pero… —comenzó a hablar más rápido y tanto Carlos como el novio de la chica entendían cada vez menos—… al final todo terminó siendo un reto y… yo…

Se quedó callada para desesperación de los otros dos. Apretó los puños, se mordió los labios y su rostro se contrajo por la preocupación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—James y yo…

La puerta del 2J se abrió de un fuerte golpe dando paso un enfadado Kendall que intentaba ser detenido por Carlos, quien a su vez era ayudado por Jo. El chico rubio prácticamente los arrastraba debido a la furia que lo cegaba.

—¡¿Quieres explicarme porqué besaste a mi novia?!

Quería respuestas y las quería ya. No le había dado la oportunidad a Jo de explicarle lo que había ocurrido porque quería saberlo de los propios labios del Casanova del grupo. Jo era muy buena dando explicaciones así que la versión de James sería un poco más interesante.

El problema es que Kendall ni el también confundido Carlos recibieron una explicación debido a que encontraron a sus dos amigos en el piso mientras luchaban.

—¡Jamás debí pedirte ayuda! —reclamó Logan sentado en el estomago de James y rodeándole el cuello con las manos.

—¿Así es como agradeces el que dedicara un poco de mi tiempo en tus problemas con las chicas?

El más alto se levantó, provocando que Logan callera de espaldas en el suelo alfombrado. El cerebrito del grupo quedó tendido boca arriba y cuando intentó levantarse James le puso el pie en el pecho haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

El chico de los ojos grandes ganó la batalla y no tardó en sentir un fuerte golpe en su estomago al recibir una tacleada por parte de Kendall. Ambos fueron a parar a la mesa de la sala y comenzaron a discutir mientras Jo y Carlos ayudaban a Logan a levantarse, sacudirse y a borrarse la huella que tenía marcada en pecho.

—¿Besaste a Jo?

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló James con enojo y levantó la cabeza para voltear a ver a Jo— ¿Le dijiste que yo te besé?

Ella comenzó a sudar y a mover las manos con mucho nerviosismo. Las miradas acusadoras de Carlos y Logan no hacían más que presionar.

Kendall se levantó, ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ayudó a James a levantarse de la mesa y lo vio acomodarse la camisa en color azul que lucía aquel día.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¡Exijo una explicación!

—¡Si! Una explicación rápida para que después Kendall pueda comprarme la malteada rosa que me prometió.

El rubio, que miraba con reclamo a James y a Jo desvió su mirada para fulminar a Carlos. El moreno instintivamente tomó su casco y se lo puso.

—¿Para qué preguntas? —interrumpió Logan— ¡Sabes que cuando se trata de chicas y besos el culpable siempre es James! ¿O acaso no recuerdas que también besó a Camille hace tiempo e intentó ocultármelo?

—¡Eso lo dices porque estás molesto! Sabes que no fui yo quien besó a la novia de Kendall. ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo podría hacerle algo parecido? —Logan lo apuntó como intentando reclamar— ¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Es verdad! Besé a Camille pero eso ya quedó aclarado. Nos dejamos llevar por la actuación.

—¿Entonces porque _MI_ novia me está diciendo que _TÚ_ le diste un beso? —le gritoneo a James.

—Él no me dio el beso —interrumpió Jo—. Ambos acordamos besarnos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —peguntaron Carlos y Kendall con asombro.

Los tres que sí sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo se observaron entre ellos. Ninguno de los tres quería hablar y la tensión comenzaba a ser emanada por el rígido cuerpo del rubio.

—¡Hablen! —se desesperó.

—¡Ya! —la fuerte voz de James retumbó en todo el departamento— ¡Te lo diré, pero promete que esto no saldrá de aquí! —Kendall iba a hablar pero la cara bonita lo interrumpió con otro grito— ¡Promételo!

—¡Bien! ¡Lo prometo! ¿Ahora si puedes decirme que es lo que está pasando?

—Lo que pasó fue que…

—¡No se lo digas todo! —interrumpió el cerebrito.

—¡Logan! —gritaron los cuatro para que guardara silencio.

Reinó el silencio y Kendall no tardo en pedirle a su amigo que continuara con la explicación.

—Lo que pasó fue que…

* * * Cuatro horas antes * * *

Carlos y Kendall salieron del departamento y cerraron la puerta mientras sus voces desaparecían a lo largo del pasillo.

—¿Ya se fueron? —preguntó Logan mientras permanecía sentado a la mesa y con un par de tostadas aún en su plato.

James no respondió, pues mantenía su oído pegado a la puerta esperando que las voces de sus amigos desaparecieran por completo. Cuando lo confirmó, tomó asiento frente a su ya preocupado amigo.

—Kendall y Litos están fuera— tomó una de las tostadas y le dio una gran mordida— Ahora sí, cuéntame tu problema con Camille.

—Verás, todo en nuestra relación va de maravilla, pero hace poco hicimos una promesa de ser sinceros en todo y ayer le dije a Camille que desde mi punto de vista ella da los mejores besos, pero… —ese _pero_ fue el que le avisó a James que el problema ya venía— cuando le pregunté si yo daba los mejores besos ella se quedó callada.

—¡Guauh! ¡Eso es grave! —James intentó reprimir la risa que quería salir de su interior.

—Y ese no es el verdadero problema —lo interrumpió—. Después de horas de insistir en que me diera el nombre de la persona que para ella era el mejor besando… me dijo que eras tú.

Logan observó que un especial destello de soberbia apareció en los ojos de James y tal vez ya presentía hacía donde se estaba dirigiendo esta plática.

—Entonces quieres que yo…

—¡Que me enseñes como se debe besar a una chica para dejarla satisfecha! —soltó de golpe para evitar cualquier insinuación por parte de uno de sus mejores amigos.

James se levantó muy animado con esa propuesta que Logan le había hecho; eso ayudaba mucho a su ya crecida autoestima. Le pidió que lo acompañara a la sala para más comodidad y después de unos cuantos consejos lo puso a practicar con uno de los cojines del sofá color naranja. Sólo que por más que lo intentaba, no estaba dando los resultados que deseaba.

—¿A eso llamas un beso? ¡Me das vergüenza!

—¿Bromeas? ¿Quieres que le dé un apasionado beso a un objeto inanimado? ¡Ya no tengo saliva!

—Pues es eso o intentarlo con una chica de verdad.

—¿Y dónde vamos a conseguir a una chica que se ofrezca como voluntaria para que _TÚ_ me enseñes a besar?

No tardaron mucho en conseguir una respuesta, pues en ese preciso momento Jo abrió la puerta sin tocar y llamando a Kendall. La extraña escena de Logan abrazando a un cojín y James contemplándolo detalladamente la perturbó un poco.

Todos se quedaron callados unos cuantos segundos.

—Chicos, ¿Dónde está Kendall?

—Salió con Carlos. Tardarán en regresar porque salieron de compras.

Logan respondió a sus dudas pero fue James quien corrió hacia ella para tomarla del brazo y dirigirla a donde estaba en más bajito.

—Ahora, bésala —ordenó.

Logan siempre pensó que los ojos de Jo eran grandes, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que fueran de ese tamaño hasta que vio a la chica enrojecer y sorprenderse de esa manera.

—¿Estás loco? —reclamaron ambos.

James rodó los ojos y comenzó a explicarle a la chica lo que estaba pasando. Ella parecía bastante confundida y poco a poco sus pensamientos parecieron estar lejos de las palabras que salían de la boca del más alto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices? —preguntó—. ¿Me ayudas a que Logan pueda convertirse en un buen besador?

La chica tenía la curiosidad de saber cómo era ese dichoso entrenamiento para besar y sin decir nada, aceptó ayudar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ponerse frente a Logan y esperar recibir un beso de su parte mientras James atravesaba una de sus manos para evitar que sus labios se tocaran. Por la cara de asco que la cara bonita ponía sabía que el chico inexperto estaba intentado hacer su trabajo.

Lo intentaron varias veces pero al parecer todo terminó siendo un fracaso.

—¡No puedo creer que después de todos estos intentos no tengas ningún avance! ¿Ni siquiera porque tienes a una linda chica frente a ti lo estas intentado? ¡Ya veo porqué Camille está decepcionado de ti! ¡Ella es muy buena besando!

Logan comenzaba a enfadarse con su amigo.

—Camille mencionó algo parecido… —interrumpió la joven, ganando la atención de los dos muchachos—. Ella dijo que James era muy bueno besando.

—¡¿Qué?! —Logan casi se infarta. Una cosa era que fueran sinceros uno con el otro, ¿Pero contárselo a una tercera persona?

En cambio James parecía bastante satisfecho con la declaración de Jo.

—Pero no te preocupes Logan —ella intentó animarlo—, sé que los mejores besos siempre serán con la persona que de verdad te guste, así que estoy segura de que Camille adora tus besos. Para mí los de Kendall son los mejores.

—Eso lo dices porque no has tenido oportunidad de besar al grandioso James Diamond— dijo con pose altanera.

—Lo digo de verdad James, los besos de Kendall son los mejores.

—Yo tampoco miento, querida. Y sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Logan rodo los ojos. Eso comenzaba a cansarlo. Sólo que no se esperaba que Jo reaccionara de aquella forma; parecía molesta y algo fastidiada así que aceptó la apuesta de James. Se posicionó frente a él y lo tomó del rostro para unir sus labios.

El chico de tez pálida se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que James y la novia de Kendall compartían un largo beso. El más alto también parecía sorprendido pero no tardó en demostrarle a la chica que lo suyo no eran sólo palabrerías.

Se separaron y James pareció bastante satisfecho con el resultado. Por su parte, Jo se había quedado inmóvil y sin palabras. Eso lo decía todo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —Logan se hizo notar.

—Que te lo diga la perdedora.

Pero las palabras seguían sin salir de la boca de la chica. Ella simplemente tomó una de las sillas de la cocina y se sentó, quedando lo más lejos posible de los dos jóvenes. Logan no lo podía creer.

—¿De verdad eres tan bueno besando?

James simplemente sonrió y le aconsejó seguir con la práctica, sólo que esta vez acordaron seguir sin la chica rubia.

Continuaron con el cojín, y al ver que seguían sin progresar, volvieron a la práctica de la mano, pero esta vez Logan tenía que besar la propia, pues James ya no se prestó para que siguieran llenando con saliva su preciosa mano. El enojo del más alto siguió creciendo cuando después de tantas horas, el chico listo seguía sin progresar ni un poco. Aparentemente le daba pena seguir con todo eso, y más si lo hacía frente a James. Se sentía como un verdadero tonto.

—¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!

—¡Eso intento! —Logan parecía cansado—. ¡Pero es imposible! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Estoy besando a mi propia mano!

—¡Y tu mano está decepcionada! ¡Ahora imagínate cómo se sentiría tu novia si hicieras el mismo esfuerzo con ella! ¡Se aburriría!

El chico listo no lo soportó más y se dirigió a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a James. Toda esta situación comenzaba a cansarlo. James también parecía molesto, pero por el mínimo esfuerzo que Logan estaba poniendo en practicar sus valiosos consejos.

—¡Bien! —Intentó hacerlo reaccionar— ¡Vete! ¡Esperemos que para la próxima Camille deje de compararte conmigo!

Logan frenó en seco, y molesto por las palabras de James, dio media vuelta y lo encaro nuevamente.

—¡Anda! —lo retó— utiliza tu mejor carta, si es que la tienes. Demuéstrame que James Diamond lo puede to…

No terminó la frase porque los labios de James ejercían una fuerte presión sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y sólo alcanzó a ver que su amigo de verdad estaba concentrado en el beso que le estaba brindando. En ningún momento cerró los ojos y sólo atinó a dirigirlos a otro lado de la habitación cuando sintió la lengua del más alto entrar a su boca y ahí fue cuando supo lo que era un verdadero beso. Era una sensación que quemaba su boca de manera muy agradable y los movimientos de su amigo eran cada vez más asertivos.

El beso duró por lo menos un par de minutos, pues tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno. Logan parecía muy relajado, pero entró en razón y su rostro se volvió completamente rojo cuando se separaron y únicamente los unía una delgada línea de saliva.

James arqueo una ceja en señal de triunfo mientras a su amigo le nacían unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te das cuenta de que nos besamos? —se quedó callado un momento— ¡NOS BESAMOS!

—Pero por lo menos ya sabes cómo se da un verdadero beso.

James comenzó a reír. Logan ya no soportó más la vergüenza y se abalanzó sobre su amigo, comenzando así una larga pelea. Al escuchar las cosas comenzar a quebrarse, Jo reaccionó y salió corriendo del departamento para buscar a Kendall.

* * * Tiempo real * * *

Las caras de asombro de Kendall y Carlos lo decían todo. Jo mantenía una risa nerviosa mientras James y Logan parecían seguir enojados.

—¡Te dije que no mencionaras todo! —reclamó Logan.

—¡Se habrían enterado tarde o temprano! —se defendió James.

El más alto parecía ser el menos afectado con todo esto, pues a pesar de haber besado a su mejor amigo, toda esa situación lo dejaba como lo que era; todo un experto ante el tema de conquistar chicas.

—¿Así que todo esto fue sólo para demostrar que James besa mejor que todos nosotros? —preguntó el líder de la banda.

—¡SI! —gritaron Jo y Logan.

—¡Logan! ¡Logan! —Carlos se apresuró a ir al lado de su amigo y comenzó a agitarlo para sacarle una respuesta rápida—. ¿De verdad James besa tan bien?

—¡Carlitos! — Kendall le dio una palmada en la cabeza—. Dejemos ese tema por la paz.

—¡No seas egoísta Kendall! —se desesperó Carlos— ¡Dices eso porque cuando teníamos doce años tú y James perdieron una apuesta y el castigo fue darse un beso! ¡Todos aquí saben cómo besa, menos yo!

James giró su mirada hacia otro lado para evitar presiones; Logan le decía a Carlos con señales que cerrara la boca mientras Jo parecía sorprendida y Kendall deseaba con el alma que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara vivo.

—¿Besaste a James cuando tenían doce años?

Kendall salió corriendo y Jo tras él.

—¡Regresa aquí Kendall Knight! ¡Exijo una explicación!

La puerta se cerró de un fuerte golpe y los tres chicos que permanecían dentro del departamento no se atrevieron a decir una sola palabra.

—Entonces Logan… —Carlos rompió el silencio—…. ¿Qué tan bien besa James?

Según el chico de apariencia latina lo había pronunciado lo más bajo posible, pero era claro que tratándose de él era algo imposible. Logan enrojeció nuevamente y sin decir una sola palabra caminó torpemente hasta su habitación.

James sonrió al ver la cara de decepción de su amigo, y ya que el daño estaba hecho, lo tomó del rostro y unió sus labios con los de Carlos para regalarle lo que tanto deseaba averiguar.

Carlos quedó paralizado ante los encantos de James y apenas sintió cuando este se dirigía a la salida del departamento 2J con sus cosas para tomar el sol.

—Nos vemos Carlitos. Estaré en la piscina.

El moreno reaccionó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. James se había ido.

—¡James! ¡James! ¡Espera! —Salió corriendo tras el chico de la piel perfectamente bronceada— ¿Me compras una malteada rosa?

** Espero les guste, háganmelo saber aún y cuando les pareciera malo, sus opiniones son importantes para mí. Estoy muy inspirada, pues aunque vivo lejos de Monterrey, hace una semana estaba en pleno viaje para ir al concierto de estos hermosos hombres. Así, simplemente me puse a escribir y resultó esto. **

**Miss GRavedad.**


End file.
